


[Dr. Stone同人]自欺欺人

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 原作捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: “你看，你不就是这么虚伪，自以为是吗？”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 2





	[Dr. Stone同人]自欺欺人

事情发生在一个空气潮湿的清晨。

昨夜一场大雨，得益于优秀和具有前瞻性的防水设计，科学王国领地里的所有建筑和设施几乎没有受到任何影响。

从森林方向吹来的风带着泥土和树木的味道。

浅雾幻揉了揉鼻子，打了个大大的哈欠。没有内忧，也无外患，科学王国的扩张和基本设施建设也分配给了擅长的人。身为战略性人才，兼人手不足时候的帮工，浅雾幻突然闲了下来。每天的日子就是在科学王国和石神村内外悠哉地晃荡，考察考察生态人情。

宝岛一行后，全员顺利返回，并带回了战利品——那块由雾雨持有的石化武器。为了解开石化之谜，石神千空一回来就窜进了他的实验室里。浅雾幻时不时晃悠到千空实验室里头看看千空那边的进度如何。

浅雾幻将挂在实验室门前的帘子拂开一角，映入眼帘的桌子上堆放着各种瓶瓶罐罐。紫的黑的透明的，有的可能还在反应过程中，冒着小小的气泡。器材的陈列遵循着某种特定的规律，但大多数奇形怪状，乍一看完全不知道是做什么用途的。也许只有专业人士才略知一二。

靠里头的位置有一个戴着放毒面罩的人正在忙碌，看那与地心引力相悖的发型和风格独特的发色就知道是石神千空。

浅雾幻拿下门口挂着的备用放毒面罩挂在手臂上，双手揣在袖兜里轻巧地走了进去。

在上学的时候，浅雾幻并不如何精通科学。除非是必修的课程，其余各种选修的内容都只是兴趣所在。毕竟没有兴趣或是其他的压力，根本就不会想要去扩充这方面的专业知识。在他看来，与研究数理相比，他更乐意和不同的人打交道。

在认识这个少年之前，浅雾幻从没有想过有一个人能够在3700年后的今天成为“科学”的代表，在夯实的知识积累上拥有超绝的行动力，使用有限的资源创造无限的可能性。仿佛像是身后有人在追赶一样，从没有停下过文明复兴。

3700年里靠读秒一直坚持到今天啊……

想想其实挺不可思议的，16岁也就是正好高中左右的年纪。是在上高中吗？这么聪明也不排除提前研习大学专业课程。而自己16岁的时候在做什么？机缘巧合之下做起了这份“心灵感应者”的工作：上上节目，给大人物之类的出出主意，写点闲书交给事务所包装卖钱。如果不是这场灾难，浅雾幻和石神千空的人生就像两道永远平行的线。如果用小千空的话来说的话，“自己和这个人百分之一百亿不可能有任何交集。”

浅雾幻双手揣进袖笼里，脑里思绪万千。他眯眼站在一旁，想起了什么一样遮住嘴噗噗地笑了起来。

石神千空摘下口罩，转身拿其他器材的时候分了点眼神给浅雾幻。

“我说啊，你这么一直看着我，是有什么话想说吗？”

浅雾幻步子轻，一开始进屋子的时候石神千空是真的没注意屋里多了个人。但做活做着做着，这个人的视线如芒在背，越是想要忽略掉，越是增加了这份存在感。

“啊啦，认真工作的小千空真是好帅呢~”浅雾幻双手捧脸，夸张地拿捏着腔调，粗暴地演绎了一个怀春少女。

“……”

石神千空挑了下眉，平淡的眼神看得浅雾幻背后发毛。

浅雾幻放下双手，动作收敛了一点。

“你真的没有什么想说的？”石神千空问。

“你指什么？”浅雾幻复又把手揣进袖兜里，这个下意识的行为仿佛能够让他冷静一些。

石神千空注意到了这个小动作。但他只是眼睛眯细，放下手中的器皿材料向浅雾幻的方向走了几步。

骤然缩短的距离让浅雾幻攥紧了双手。

“大概持续了有一个月吧你这种状态？”石神千空比了个一的手势，快速地说着，“原来我总是感觉到的那股视线是你……？哎真是的，我还以为是什么我的追求者呢，虽然并没有这方面的需求但是作为男性的自尊心还是能够得到满足的。”

说完他背过身装模做样的地摸了摸下巴，眼神向浅雾幻的方向悄悄地瞟了瞟。

一向敏锐的浅雾幻却没有注意到石神千空的小动作。

“嗯~？小千空也到了这个年纪了呀。”

浅雾幻嘴上这么说着，脸上那么笑着，但是言语的重量轻薄地可怕，就像是第一次在石神村外头出现的那样。

石神千空有了那么一点点不耐烦，他皱眉思索。

整合一下现有情报，排除掉所有不可能的选项，剩下的那个选项就算再怎么匪夷所思，也有可能是正确结论。

空气渐渐凝固。说不出来的压抑突兀地覆盖了这间屋子。一时间只有器皿中物质反应的细微声响还在证明着时间的流动。

浅雾幻还是那么笑吟吟地，假面几乎无懈可击。他开始有一点点后悔今天的举动了。太过于安逸祥和的日子麻痹了神经，慢慢地就把最珍惜的东西存放在了自认为安全的场所。他面对的是谁，是石神千空，是新世界科学王国的国王，是现代文明在当下的奠基者和实践者。自己那点小把戏也许平时还有些用途，可在这种时候，在对方敏锐自身钝化的情况下，“心灵感应者”的头衔形同虚设。

不该向前迈步的。浅雾幻几乎混乱了。

只要退后一步，把压着线的脚收回，那么自己和石神千空就还是由共同利益驱使的坚固盟友。

浅雾幻知道，人类在面对危机和困难的时候会触发一种应激反应，“战斗或逃跑”。浅雾幻也知道，在人际交流过程中，说过的话，做出的事，是绝无可能拥有撤回的可能性的。

被看穿了吗。被知道了吗。

心念电转之间，浅雾幻做了决定。他顾不得脸上的神情，后撤一步，转身就要从门口离开。

石神千空烦躁地抓了下头发。

“幻……！”

他快步上前抓住浅雾幻的手臂，可在回拉的过程中不知踩到了什么，重心不稳之下，整个人向后倾倒。

抓着人的手也没有松开。

两人双双倒在了一片狼藉之中。

石神千空摔在了浅雾幻下头，他看向上方的人。

好半晌，石神千空回过神来。他手臂环住浅雾幻的脖子将人拉下。

他们几乎是胸膛贴着胸膛了，过速的心跳隔着一层薄薄衣料根本无法伪装什么。石神千空将嘴凑到浅雾幻耳边，微热的吐息熏红了浅雾幻的耳廓。

“……你看，你不就是这么虚伪，自以为是吗？”

爱情和感冒可都是无法掩饰的啊，呆子。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 18，2019 完成


End file.
